The Two Universes 8
by ronnlee.morris
Summary: The Rankin/Bass Pinocchio was hired to perform for a puppet show again that was managed by a new puppeteer named Derico Comino since Maestro-Fire Eater retired. However, the Rankin/Bass Pinocchio disliked his performance so he went to the Disney universe to appoint the Disney Pinocchio to perform the show instead.


The Rankin/Bass Pinocchio was dancing in the street one day when he encountered two women who just got hired to work for a puppeteer. Their names are Lisia Hona and Jamina Esposito. "Hey there. You're a living marionette," said Lisia. "Yeah you should work with us," said Jamina. "Are you going to torture me?" The Rankin/Bass Pinocchio questioned. "No. Of course not," Jamina pleaded. "Are you sure you're telling the truth?" The Rankin/Bass Pinocchio interrogated. "Absolutely," Lisia confirmed. "Really? Really?" The Rankin/Bass Pinocchio added. "Just come with us and see for yourself," Jamina stated. "Okay fine," said the Rankin/Bass Pinocchio. At that point, he followed the two women to the puppet theater. The puppeteer was not Maestro Fire-Eater anymore. He decided to retire some years ago. The new puppeteer's name is Derico Comino. "Wow! You girls found me a living marionette!" Derico cheered. "Yeah he must be worth a great fortune," Jamina commented. "Say, what's your name?" Derico asked. "My name's Pinocchio," the wooden boy answered. "Are you ready to be a star?" Derico questioned with enthusiasm. "Sure. I'll try that again," said the Rankin/Bass Pinocchio. "What do you mean?" Derico wondered. "I've done this before when Maestro Fire-Eater was the puppeteer. I quit for him when he was going to change the look of my girlfriend Julietta. I didn't want that to happen so I left and took her with me. She wasn't alive then," the Rankin/Bass Pinocchio narrated. "Well now you're here again and have a chance to do better," said Lisia. "Okay. If you insist," the Rankin/Bass Pinocchio agreed. Minutes later, he went on stage after the audience was packed. The wooden boy started dancing. He danced until other puppets appeared and wrestled him intensely. "This is worse than before," the Rankin/Bass Pinocchio complained. "Hey don't give up now," Jamina yelled from the side of the stage. "Keep going," Lisia added. "I'm sorry. I still can't do this anymore. I'm getting out of here," said the Rankin/Bass Pinocchio. He quickly took off and ran as fast as he could. He ran all the way up until a portal randomly appeared. "Hey this should be my escape," the Rankin/Bass Pinocchio thought as he instantly jumped in. The portal led the wooden boy to the Tuscany,Italy of the Disney universe. The Rankin/Bass Pinocchio already decided to visit Geppetto's wood shop there. "Hi. I need your help," the Rankin/Bass Pinocchio begged. "How so?" The Disney Pinocchio clarified. "I was appointed by two women in my universe to perform on stage. As I performed, other puppets came and attacked me just for fun so I gave up and ran away," the Rankin/Bass Pinocchio explained. "I'm pretty sure it didn't hurt that hard," said the Disney Pinocchio. "But it did. It really did hurt," the Rankin/Bass Pinocchio cried. "Okay fine. I'll believe you. How 'bout I'll perform on that stage?" The Disney Pinocchio agreed. "Yeah! That's a brilliant idea!" The Rankin/Bass Pinocchio cheered. At that point, the two wooden boys fled Geppetto's wood shop and ran until the portal eventually appeared somewhere in the street. They simply jumped in. The Rankin/Bass Pinocchio led the Disney Pinocchio to the puppet stage. "This is Pinocchio too from the Disney universe. He's going to perform for your show," said the Rankin/Bass Pinocchio. "Oh alright. Step right up," Derico approved. The Disney Pinocchio went on stage and started performing. As he did, the other puppets appeared and started wrestling him. "This is actually fun," said the Disney Pinocchio to himself. When the show was over, he simply bowed while the audience tossed coins and some flowers on the stage. The Disney Pinocchio then went to the side of the stage. "How was it?" The Rankin/Bass Pinocchio asked. "That actually wasn't so bad at all," the Disney Pinocchio answered. "I just wonder how you can handle it better than I can," the Rankin/Bass Pinocchio thought out loud. "All you have to do is go with it," the Disney Pinocchio mentioned. "That was so amazing!" Lisia cheered. "Yeah. You totally rule!" Jamina added. One week later, the Disney Pinocchio performed for Derico's show in the Tuscany of the Disney universe.


End file.
